Jelous Lucaya secret
by Secret M lover
Summary: What if Lucas fall in love with Maya?What if she is with Josh?Will they have their secret romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello it's me,Secret M again,first I DON'T OWN GIRL MEETS WORLD,second SORRY for English!Love yaa**

 **THIS IS FIRST CHAPTER,AND IT IS SO SHORT!**

After ski lodge Maya and Lucas are best chat soo mush!

 _Maya:You know,I am confused!_

 _Lucas:Why,did anyone did some thing about you!?_

 _M:NOO,I am just worried...You and Riley...Everything OK?_

 _L:Yea,why do you ask?_

 _M:Well,Riley told me that you are acting difrent after Topanga's last week..._

 _L:Well,I don't know,everything is same as usual..._

 _M:OK,just asking,I need to go,byeeeeee! :P_

 _ **Yesterday at Topanga's**_

Maya and Lucas met at bakery becouse they needed to talk

Maya:I don't want to chose...It is too hard!

Lucas:C'mon,you need tooooo...!I know it's hard but this is it,you need to chose!

Maya:OK,I think I am going to pi-

"Stroberry please!"He said

Maya:How you know?!"Becouse I know all about youuuuu!"he said it with big grin

Maya:Well,you have any ideas for perfect date?

Lucas:No,but we will think about it later!Hey,do you want to see something funny?

Maya:Yea?

He started to tickle her!She was laughing so hard..."Hey,you!Tell your girlfrend to be coute!

Lucas:She isn't my...ok

Maya:YOU ARE SO DEAD!

She poured her smothie over his head,then Lucas fight back,he fall on her to sopha...

In that secound Riley was comming in

She looked shocked when se sow them laing on sopha with smothie on them!

Maya quick jumped on her feet

Sorry,it isn't how it looks

Riley:It is OK,I trust both of you!

Maya:Well,this was a looong day,I need a rest,bye!

Lucas:"Wait,Can I walk you home?"When he realized what he said,it was late...

 **SORRY for bad English,next part coming soon,LUCAYA=END GAME 3**


	2. Party1

**This chapter is longer than the first**

Lucas:Wait...can I walk you home?When he realised what he said it was too late...

Maya was socked,but she didn't show that...Riley on the other hand was specles...

Maya:Walk me home?

Riley:walk HER home?Am I missed something?

Lucas:No,just,Maya I don't want you to go alone at night...

Maya and Riley at the same time:It's 7:00!

Lucas:Sorry,I was just um... Sorry!

Riley:Do you like her?!

Lucas:No

. ?!

Lucas:"No,I love you"He kissed her,before she cud say one word

Maya:"Well,I will leave you two birds alone"She said like Maya,if you understand

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 ** _BACK ON TODAY_**

 _L:OOH,bakery...Well I was normal,you know Riley,she always thinks things like that..._

 _M:OK,you won!I need to do my art project...Seee yaa Hucklebarry!_

 _L:Ok,see you soon_

 _/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

 ** _AT SCHOOL_**

Maya:Well hello!

Riley was holding hands with Lucas

Riley:"Yea,I have boyfriend now"She said with the biggest grin on Riley's face that you ever seen

Lucas seems uncontreble but smiling

Lucas:She is my first girl!Haha,I never imagine that woud be her but...

 **They all walked to classroom and sit down**

Cory:Well,look at this...My dother and my biggest anamy:BOY!

Maya:Don't worry Matthews,I am looking them!

Riley:No

Maya:Chill,you and him will be best couple,but you need to wait until your 30 for your third kiss!

Riley and Cory were freaking out,but just Lucas sow that was the joke

Riley:MAYA!

Cory:Well done...wait!There was first then second,I I...

Riley:Daddy,you can't controle my life forever!

Cory:Yes,I can and I will

Riley:Maya you will really do this to me?

Maya:Chill,I was kidding...I will keep you safe,but I won't be police man

Riley:Oh,ok

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **AT TOPANGA'S LATER**

Maya and Lucas had their conversation when Riley walk thru the door

Riley:You two are chosen to come to my party after noon

Maya and Lucas looked so cute and confused

Maya:Yes,I am coming,but why are you making party?

Lucas:Same that she said.

Riley:O,I forgot,I making party to celebrate our relaishenship!

LUCAS POV

Omg,why is she making party for THAT!I love when she is like that,but she is frustreating me so hard!

Maya:"I will come,but..."She said with the beautiful smi-"Will uncle Boing be there?!"Wait WHAT,who is uncle Boing?!

End of POV

"Who is uncle Boing?"Lucas said with visible upset face

Riley:O,that is my uncle Josh!Maya has HUGE crush on him

Maya:Hey,that's not a crush,I love him!

Lucas's face was so red

Riley:Lucas are you OK?

Lucas:Yes,I am,I was just taste something hot

Riley:In smothie?

Lucas:Well,don't know...

BEEP BEEP

Oh,text from Zay,I need to go,se you at party!


End file.
